Bad Headache isn’t Bad Always
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Just an Abhirika os. Peep inside.


" Relax Tarika! , It's just a headache " , she consoled herself.

\- Ohh! It's irresistible . I can't !!!, she winced in pain.

" Should I ask Salunkhe sir? ", she questioned herself.

She thought for a while and dropped the idea. That too because of him.

She recalled the lab scene. Yes, he was tensed. She is too allert about his concern . But , the way he irritate Dr. Salunkhe and ended up with a total mess was really annoying. As a result now she is feeling uncomfortable to tell her boss about her headache.

\- " Yeah yeah, I know they're just the way they are! Abhijeet is a senior and too Sir is. It's not new for Abhijeet pulling sir 's leg. But the thing is Dr. Salunkhe is my boss! Why the hell he do forget that every single time! , she yelled in frustration.

Another wave of pain crushed her head. She grabbed her soft curls in a tight fist and pulled a bit for betterment. Nonetheless it made the pain worse.

" I can't take another med!. Should I have a hard coffee. No I can't. " she grabbed her neckside and nodded disprovingly.

She feel the numbness of her body. She is too tired. Moving towards the bed she threw herself over the bed and grabbed the ear plugs. Played a soft music to divert her mood and the headache.

" Beep beep A new message received. "

She opened it with an irritated face. But a smile curved her lips. Yes, she wasn't okay with his behaviour but after-all he's her.

" Tabiyat kaisi hein aap ke? Dard kam hua "

\- " No! It's getting worse ", she texted back.

She wanted to tell him something more. Actually she was feeling an urge to taste his special ginger tea. Yes, his special. She too have tried it numerous time but didn't come out like his one. There is something special in his recipe. Maybe it's not about any ingredients its something like magical, undefinable.

\- " Areh, then take medicine. I know you are health conscious but if its getting high then take one more na ", his text interrupted her thoughts.

she sensed his concern .

She was badly missing him. Only he could make her feel special. Yes, she wanted attention and too knew only two thing could make her feel better. He and his special Ginger tea.

She started replying...

" I'm missing you. "

\- Err It's too sugary, she murmured and again started typing.

" Agar free ho toh please come to my place! "

\- " Arghh... It's too formal. Naaah! "

" Think I should ask him just to come here and make me his special ginger tea!

" Mein unhe call hein kar letey hoon na. "

She was taking too much time to decide what to say.

And here,

Tarika is typing ... Tarika is typing ... typing ... typing

that was all he was getting as a result . He was confused and curious to know what she is trying to tell him that is taking this much of time.

She tried to call him but in a very second she sqeezed shut her eyes tightly, bit her lower lip . Oh! another hit of pain shook her nerve , its irresistible.

" Okay ", she managed to type and send him.

She threw her mobile away and lay down with a thud.

\- " Whaa? okay!! bas yahin kehna chahti thi Etni jaldi man gayi? "

He was disappointed and way too tensed. Because it's pretty rare she behave like this.

-" Shayed dard sach mein zyada badh gyi "

He tried to call her but she didn't recieved. He was losing his patience.

Ting tong.. ting ting tong...

He pressed the bell in an intensed manner.

\- " Come on.. Darwaza kholo Tarikaaa "

he knocked the door.

After a lot struggle she was able to sleep but the continuous thumping sound snatched her peace.

She dragged herself towards the door. With an irritated face she opened the door and pressed her body against the door just to keep her balance alright.

She tried to fixed her gaze but she was feeling too sleepy and sensed thr pain was increasing in a paceful rythom. She made a face.

He observed her. Felt her antypathy. Maybe he had disturbed her. She looked too disturbed.

\- " Tarika Jii ", he softly whispered.

His voice of concern pierced her ear. Oh! she was missing his presence. She was dying to get this sweetness of voice , his magical touch of love.

She smiled in a pale way. Without uttering a single word she crushed herself on his arms, they shared a warm hug.

\- " Ooh ! Accha toh you missed me ", he asked.

and softly wrapped her tiny frame and pulled her more closer.

She breathed out against his chest and he felt the warmth. His heart skipped a bit and he felt like butterfly in his stomach. It's not new for him. It was when she wasn't in his life but now it's common and he really adore this feeling.

\- " So gaye kya? ", he broke the silence.

\- " Unnhuu ", she answered cutely and met his gaze.

\- " Andaar chale? "

\- " Le chalo ",

She locked her hands around his neck and gave him a cute eye lock.

He gets her intention and pulled her upwards from waist.

She placed her feet over his feet and placed her head again on his hard chest. He moved forward with her. Oh! She just love this action and he love her reaction . The feeling is mutual.

\- " Dard kaisi hein ab?"

\- " Kyun yaad dilaya? Bhul gayi thi mein ab phir se pain ho rahe ", she answered cutely.

\- " Accha! Ye kis prakar ki dard hein? "

She get aparted and sat on the sofa with a thud.

\- Humpff, she made a face.

\- Areh re, naraaz nahi hotey.

\- Hotey..

\- Nahi hotey!

\- Hotey hein, she yelled and threw a pillow over him.

" Tang maat karo Abhi! dard badh rahein hein. Accha nahi lag rahe. Phir kuch bol dungi ", she warned.

\- " Oooh "

He went behind her.

\- Ab kaisa lag rahe?

He softly pressed her forhead. Massaged her forehead tip in a circular motion.

\- " Ummm. Thanks "

He just smiled and swayed his hand over her neck area. Depth his finger in a delicate way for better access . That hit the weak point. She shivered at his touch. He noticed .

\- " Goose bumps huh? What made you shivered? , he asked and smirked .

She felt blood rushing over her cheeks. He enjoyed her uneasiness.

\- " Kuch khaya? "

\- " Un huu "

\- Need something? Its late.. Mein coffee bana sakhta hoon if you want?

This made her again craved for ginger tea.

" Kya mujhe unhe bol na chahiye? Nahi ajib lagega ", she thought and dumped the idea.

\- Huu

Abhijeet was about to move but sensed something different on her voice. Yes, her approval voice was reflecting dissatisfaction.

\- " Heyy, Tell me what you want? ", he faced her.

\- N nothing..

\- Tarika..

\- What?

\- Humarein bich formalities kabse honey lagey?

She bit her lower lip unknowingly and started rubbing her neck.

He grabbed her hand and made a grip. Slowly while entwining her finger he traced her neck area with another hand.

\- Woh! I was..

\- Tell me Tarika

\- " I Want Your Adrak Wali Chai ", she spoke in a one go.

He smiled at her innocence and noticed her. She's looking another way, squeezed shut her eyes in embarrassment.

He faced her.

\- Tarikaa

She kept mumb and her eyes were still closed .

He softly pressed his lips with her.

\- Abhi laya...

he uttered againt her lips. Her heart beated faster.

In a very second she opened her eyes but couldn't find him.

\- " Adrak hein na? "

His question brought her in sense.

\- Haan wo. Waha, she indicated and moved towards kitchen.

Abhijeet was in full chef mood. Maybe he was feeling too proud of his ginger tea. She silently kept watching him.

The aroma of freshly crushed ginger tickled her nose. He was about to pour milk but she stopped him.

\- Umm

\- " Yeah yeah no milk. But Tarika ji apko nahi lagta ke ekbar toh ye bhi try karna chahiye, kya pata added milk wala bhi apki favorite ban jy! "

\- " Mein apne pasand mein badlav lana pasand nahi karti Abhi.. jeet "

\- " Okay, Waise Abhi sounds pretty good "

\- I know...

\- Toh ap kyun nahi bulate?

She just passed him a smile.

After some moments...

And here is your favorite ginger tea from Abhi's kitchen.

\- It's mine, she smirked.

The flavour was alleviating she inhaled deeply and took a sip. It send some positive vibe through her nerve. She sensed the pain is relieving .

" Is it because of his ginger tea? " , she questioned herself.

Damn human body sometimes work weirdly there isn't any connection between headache and ginger tea. But in her case it's weirdly working.

\- How is it?

\- Soothing.

\- Ahem ahem! Kya mujhe bhi ek sip mil sakhte hein.

\- No, it's mine.

He pouted and she laughed.

Tring tring.. a call interrupted.

He received the call.

After some moments...

\- Tarika, Actually I've to go.

\- Sure.

\- Umm naraz toh nahi ho na?

\- Nahi jo mujhe chahiye tha woh toh mujhe mil hein gaya naa? she responsed while indicating her cup of tea.

\- Accha?

\- " Toh mujhe jo chahiye wo bhi mujhe milna chahiye "

He started moving towards her. He placed his both hands on either side of her and locked her in a place. His sudden action made her restless . She kept her eyes shut in shyness.

Their body was almost touching.

He sensed her nervousness and softly blew some air over her face and moved backward . She didn't expected this action. He's a gentleman .

\- " Bye! Enjoy ur tea. "

and he left

Yes, she was enjoying. His absence keep reminding her about his presence . She knew that, soon the cup will get empty but the memories they had shared will stand still.

\- " Bad headache isn't bad at all. ", she uttered .

An enlighten smile acrossed her face. She took the last sip.

**A/N : Thanks for reading. Keep loving Abhirika. Lemme know about you thought . Take care all. Peace. **


End file.
